vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bardock
|-|Canon= |-|Anime= |-|Anime Oozaru= |-|Super Saiyan Bardock= Summary Bardock is a low-class Saiyan warrior, the mate of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Kakarot. A devoted and loyal warrior despite his low-class, after learning of Frieza's plans to destroy the Saiyans, he seeks to attempt to stop him at any cost and save his newly born infant son and the rest of his race. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A, higher as an Oozaru | High 5-A | High 5-A, Low 4-C as a Super Saiyan Name: Bardock Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing with a Scouter (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Bardock locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Bardock grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru, increasing his capabilities drastically, and giving him Type 1 Large Size and Breath Attack), Resistance to Cold and Radiations (Reached the upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high) | All previous abilities, Fire Breath (As an Oozaru), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Spaceflight, Precognition (Bardock can see into the long-term future through uncontrollable visions), Resistance to Extreme Cold | All previous abilities, Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically) Attack Potency: Planet level (One of the strongest low-class warriors of his time, and should thus be considerably stronger than Raditz) | Large Planet level (Superior to all the members of his crew), higher as an Oozaru | Dwarf Star level (His power level was approaching that of King Vegeta, who destroyed a planet and two small planetoids with a single attack in the anime) | Dwarf Star level (Surpassed King Vegeta after being threated by the two aliens Ipana and Berry), Small Star level as a Super Saiyan (Successfully defeated Chilled) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than Raditz) | Relativistic, higher attack speed as an Oozaru | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) | At least Relativistic, FTL+ as a Super Saiyan Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class G | Class G, higher as a Super Saiyan Striking Strength: Planet Class | Large Planet Class, higher as an Oozaru | Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class, Small Star Class as a Super Saiyan Durability: Planet level | Large Planet level, higher as an Oozaru | Dwarf Star level | Dwarf Star level, Small Star level as a Super Saiyan Stamina: Very high (Even after being heavily wounded and nearly killed by Dodoria, Bardock was able to easily fight his way through an army of Frieza's men) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters as an Oozaru. Planetary with ki blasts. | Standard melee range. Planetary to at least Planetary with ki blasts as a Super Saiyan. Standard Equipment: His armor, scouter, and bandana. Intelligence: Bardock is an incredibly skilled warrior and one of the Saiyan's best in his time despite being a mere low-class warrior. Weaknesses: Though it possible that Bardock trained the weakness away, he can become weakened and disoriented if his tail is grabbed or removed. He needs a moon in order to transform and cannot control himself as an Oozaru. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Bardock's incredible power and abilities. *'Riot Javelin:' Bardock's signature attack, in which he gathers his ki into the shape of a sphere and launches it at his opponent. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Bardock will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Bardock to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Bardock is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Bardock will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. **'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Key: Canon | Base (Anime) | Post Zenkai (Anime) | Episode of Bardock Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Aura Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soldiers Category:Transformation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4